


if you have the faith

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [246]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows she can save them both, if only she can prove to Holy Father that she has faith enough for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you have the faith

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 August 2016  
> Word Count: 330  
> Prompt: despair  
> Summary: She knows she can save them both, if only she can prove to Holy Father that she has faith enough for all of them.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episodes 01x09 "The Devil You Know" and 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Per my D20, this was supposed to focus on Sr. Greta and Veronica. I expanded it to include Simone, because the scenes I was looking to for inspiration included her. I really like exploring the thread of pride that is so inextricably woven into Sr. Greta's piety and faith. And the title of this story comes from a line in the Phil Collins song, "Find a Way to My Heart," which was playing on repeat while I wrote this.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

From the second the shot goes off, echoing within the walls of the monastery, Greta knows her life will never be the same again. It takes a few seconds, but feels like so much longer, to realize that she isn't the bullet's recipient. The war rages in her between relief at being spared, confusion at what has happened, and eventually pity for the young woman wounded by her own weapon and need to please. It won't be until hours later when she's buried alive with Golkar and her dead sisters that she'll realize that no one comes at the sound of gunfire.

The terror and pain on Veronica Selvaggio's face tears at Greta's heart, but she cannot allow this woman out of her sight, not yet. Recognition in pale hazel eyes tells Greta that the younger woman understands that she has become a pawn in this battle between good and evil. Greta suspects that Veronica knows she won't survive this, but that could be only her own fears if their places were reversed. In fact, Greta knows that she wouldn't survive if she'd received that bullet instead of Veronica. That's the entire point of the young assassin's arrival at the monastery, after all.

With Simone's help, Greta gets Veronica into her cell of a room. It is grander in scheme for visitors than for those who live here permanently, but still the cell of one whose life is devoted to Holy Father. She begins to pray for the soul of this would-be assassin, hoping to convey benediction on her darkened soul before it's too late. Veronica's belligerence and Simone's sense of duty and compassion wear at her faith, but she cannot let Veronica out of her sight until she knows that she has a chance to save both Veronica and Damien from the fates befallen them.

She knows she can save them both, if only she can prove to Holy Father that she has faith enough for all of them.


End file.
